Emperors Avenger.
"Be key on your goals or your foes will take the goals you so want" The Emperors Avengers The Emperors Avengers are a powerful yet odd chapter, not much is known about them, they have been fighting against the ork filled worlds and other suck Xeoxs that live to destroy the imperium. they are a loyalist space marine chapter but is known for losing there own to what they call The Grey Touch, making there men weak to the sun and can't stand huge amount of heat, however they can however fight in ice worlds and not frezze to death or be even be touched by the cold. Notable History and Crusades 532.M33 Crusade of Spite I: The Crusade of Spite is a long and bloody crusade against the Aldur Sector, the Aldur Sector at the time was under control by Orks and Chaos Renegades, most of the defense fleets were destroy and few still were around, The Emperors Avengers needed the fleets to help in the crusade, the remaining fleet were 3 Cobra Class Battle Ships and 2 Frigate Class Battle ships, Now with the Chapters Fleet, The Emperors Avengers Charged into battle against the Black Legion, The Legion that currently owned and protected the Sector, However a ork clan known as Gork Bloodz charged against the Sector for loot. The Emperors Avengers reached the planet of Revrim, A Death Planet that is known for deadly creatures and such, The Emperors Avengers attacked a Fort known as the Spite of Faith, they charged at the Spite of faith were the black legion was holding off the Emperors Avengers but the Anger of the Emperors Will would be put onto the Black Legion. They Took the Spite of Faith, meaning that they had full control over the world. Next was Siger, a Dead World, the Dead World still had useful resources, however the Black Legion had control over the dead world, the Emperors Avengers needed to take the foes of the emperor by force, they charged into combat against the Black Legion, using deadly weapons and took down the Black Legion, they sector was cleared and was safe for the imperium to return to 853.M33 Battle of Glory The Emperors Avengers charged against the Word Bearers, a large amount of there legion was sent to destroy the world of Maxkon, A Relic World, this world is one of greatest worlds in the imperium, it hold powerful artifacts and even holds a artifact form the emperor himself. the artifact is keep a secret for its own protection. anyways the Word Bearers are charging onto the world seeking artifacts to gives to there false gods. they charged into battle against the imperium for the world of Maxkon, however within hours the Emperors Avengers came to the service of the imperium and came to fight against the chaotic Word Bearers, they would not watch the imperium fall against Chaos, The Avengers bombarded the Word Bearers with Melta Charges then senting the Avengers to take down there ranks, they then rained down form the sky with drop pods and assaulted them within there ranks, taking them down by the 100's, they battled in glory and showed there loyalty to the imperium and the emperor. Gallery Desert Dragons.jpg|Old Colors of the Emperors Avenger, once were called Desert dragons Mark-4-EA.jpg|Veteren of the Emperors Avengers. Category:Space Marine Chapter